lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Jewel Sparkles' Un-Birthday Party/Transcript
An upbeat version of the Lalaloopsy theme plays as the title card is shown against a blue sky before panning down to Jewel's house. Jewel: *''circles the 13th on a calendar of March''* It's here, it's finally here! Today's my birthday. *''happily lifts her arms up in the air''* Hooray! You know the best thing about birthdays? Parties. And this year, I'm going to throw myself the best party ever! Cat: *''nods''* Jewel: *''grabs her party list from the table''* I've already planned it all out. I just need a little help from my friends. *''stars fly past the screen and reveal Dot Starlight's house''* Jewel: *''knocks on the door''* Dot: *''opens the door and sees Jewel''* Jewel: Hi, Dot! I'm planning the best birthday party for myself. *''walks into the house''* And I could really use your help. Dot: Uh... come in...? Jewel: Can you make those cool moon decorations out of your special silver paper? *''an example of Dot's decorations pop up next to Jewel as she speaks''* Dot: *shakes her head with a shrug* I'm sorry, but... *''opens an barren cabinet with only a single spider web inside''* I'm all out of silver paper. I wish I could help. Jewel: *''frowns as the example of decorations pop, but quickly pops back up with a smile''* It's alright. I have lots of other things on my list that will make the party great. *''walks away''* Thanks anyway! Dot: *''frowns with a wave''* Um... goodbye...? *''the upbeat theme returns as stars fall down across the screen to reveal Crumbs' house''* Jewel: And I was thinking you could make your double layer chocolate cake so my birthday party will be perfect, perfect, perfect! *''a chocolate cake appears along with blue icing and candles as Jewel speaks''* Crumbs: I wish I could, but... *''opens a cabinet and takes out a light purple bowl''* I'm all out of sugar, so I can't bake a cake for your party. *''surprised music''* Jewel: Not even a small cake? Some cookies? One. Little. Tiny. Cupcake? Crumbs: *''shakes her head and turns the empty bowl over''* Jewel: Well, cake or no cake, the party must go on. Crumbs: *''waves''* Good luck! And happy birthday! *''a big chocolate chip cookie rolls across the screen to reveal Peanut's house''* Jewel: Peanut, I think you'll love your birthday party assignment. Since you're so good at making everyone laugh, you'll be the entertainment! *''shows her clipboard, which says Peanut's Party Piec''e''! in red letters''* Peanut: *''pulls out a red handkerchief and sneezes''* Jewel: So, as I was saying, you can sing, dance, tell jokes- Peanut: *''sneezes again''* I'm sorry Jewel, but I have a cold. Maybe someone else should be the party entertainment. Jewel: *''frowns with a slump''* That's okay. *''walks away with a wa''ve* Hope you feel better soon, Peanut. *''Peanut waves back before the shot cuts to a dark door, which Jewel opens sadly as she trudges into the house before picking up Cat''* Jewel: At least you can help celebrate my birthday, Kitty. *''turns on the light''* Bea, Dot, Mittens and Pillow: Surprise! Jewel: *''frowns in surprise as confetti falls''* Crumbs: Happy birthday, Jewel! Dot: Do you like the decorations? *''cuts to Dot's sparkly decorations, which are hanging up on the ceiling''* Jewel: *''looks up at the decorations''* You made moons? And stars? And planets? Wow, Dot! Dot: That's why I was out of silver paper when you came over. Crumbs: I made your favorite. Chocolate cake. Not double layer, or even triple layer. But quadruple layer! *''presents a four-layered cake with pink icing and red and white striped candles''* Jewel: That looks amazing! *''takes a slice of cake and bites into it''* Mmm! And tastes even more amazing! *''shot cuts to Peanut juggling''* Peanut: And now, a very special act that I practiced just for you! *''pans back to show Peanut on a unicycle''* Jewel: So you did want to help throw a birthday party. Dot: Yes, a surprise party! Jewel: Thank you so much! Even I'' couldn't have a party as ''wonderful as this! *''colorful balloons fly up the screen and show Jewel's house, which is being lit by fireworks as the upbeat theme returns once more to end the webisode''* Category:Transcripts